The Kanto(Indigo League) Journeys
by NoctFrostKai
Summary: Kai and his exact twin brother, Ash, start their first Pokemon Journey in the region of Kanto. They will travel across the entire region to become a Pokemon Master... Can they do it? Smarter Ash AU.
1. Chapter 1: Kai's First Pokemon

**A/N:** _ **Hey guys it's me. Today I am coming to you with a Pokémon fanfic. I've been wanting to do one, but I couldn't find it in me to do it. Now, is a different story, now I wanna do it. As you cant tell by the title, this takes place in the Kanto region. My OC will be in this (As always. XD), but he will have "INTERESTING" powers and abilities. He will be 10 years old, His first Pokémon will be "VERY" interesting for you. He also knows the ins and outs of Pokémon Battling, with the type advantages and disadvantages. Also, I sorta forgot how the opening went, but I'll put my twist on it. Well, enough of my long A/N. On with the fic!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kai's First Pokémon**

 **The Kanto/Indigo Journey's**

* * *

Two young boys were watching a live Pokémon battle on TV. These two boys are Ash Ketchum and his exact twin brother, Kai Ketchum. Kai was getting on his top bunk and was getting buried under his blanket.

"I am going to be a Pokémon Master!" Ash exclaimed, slipping on a fingerless glove over his hand.

Ash Ketchum is a boy from Pallet Town.

' _And now that I'm ten, I can finally get my Pokémon License'_ Ash continued thinking while lacing up his shoes.

Ten-year-olds can choose a beginner Pokémon from Professor Oak. The town's Pokémon Expert.

"Tch, would you give that a rest already?"

Ash looked at his elder brother with a grin on his face. "Nah, cause I'm going to make it a reality someday. You'll see."

"Whatever," Kai replied, rolling over in his bed. "You got way too much energy kiddo. Now let me sleep"

Ash looked at him a bit puzzled. "You wanted to watch this too…"

"I know," Kai said, uncovering his ears. "I wanna go to sleep now." He got more covered under his blankets.

The two brothers couldn't be further apart, yet the bond they shared was unquestionable. One was brash, reckless. The other one, calm and reserved. They balanced each other out like nothing else could, and worked best when together.

"Whatever," Ash picked up his Poke ball clock, tossed it in the air, while turning his hat backwards; he caught the clock and threw it saying, "Squirtle, I choose you!"

As he was throwing it, his mom, Delia Ketchum, walked in. She was tall and slender. She also had an amazing body. She caught the clock and with a stern look said, "Ash! Get to bed!" Ash stumbled and dropped his Electrode shaped clock. The clock showed at eleven o' clock exactly.

"But mom," Ash started. "Tomorrow I get to start my Pokémon Journey! I can't sleep."

"You will if you can sleep." Delia said, holding up the TV remote. "You should at least get ready for tomorrow. Here watch this" She turned the channel to an old man, he was Professor Oak.

On the TV Professor Oak said, "Good evening Pallet. Tomorrow is the big day for the newest batch of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce, the Grass-Type Bulbasaur." The screen turned to him pointing to a frog looking Pokémon that had a bud on it's back.

"Charmander, the Fire-Type Pokémon and Squirtle, the Water Type Pokémon." Professor Oak continued.

Charmander looked like a salamander with a flame at the tip of his tail. Squirtle on the other was a mix in between a, well, a squirrel and a turtle.

Professor Oak then continued, "Each of these Pokémon are available to new trainees. Which on shall you choose?"

"Go to bed when this is over," Delia said to Ash, who was glued to the TV. "Like your brother, Good Night Kai!"

"Alright, I will," Ash said in a sort of annoyed way.

"And change into your pajamas when you go to bed." Delia called

Ash mumbled, "I'm going, I will not sleep in." then he thought, " _I wonder if I'll become a true Pokémon Master…"_

' _Same here, bro.'_ Kai thought. ' _Now, I need to go to sleep._ ' Wondering how he read Ash's mind,

- _The next morning (9:40 AM)_ \- _**(A/N: This is how Kai woke up and got his Pokémon, Ash will get a chapter to himself next.**_ )

* * *

The morning sun beamed through the window of their bedroom and woke up an energized Kai. After waking up to Ash's mumbling in his sleep about what Pokémon he was gonna use. He stretched, but hit his hands on the ceiling. A quiet "Ow," came from him. He jumped from the top bunk and landed quietly.

He walked to the closet and picked out his clothes and towel. He headed for the bathroom to shower. 10 minutes later, he came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, black pants and white shoes, with a black and white Indigo League hat. This look brought out his bright blue eyes. (Think of Ash's Kanto outfit, but with black and white).

He walked to Ash's bottom bunk and shook him a few times saying, "Get up Ash." Kai sighed and said, "He's not gonna get up. I'll leave him there." He left the room and went down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and got a hug from his mom. A really tight hug.

"Ah, mom can't breathe!" Kai said gasping.

"I'm sorry honey," his mom apologized. "It's just that, I'll miss you."

"It's okay mom," he hugged his sniffling mother. "I'll be back safe and sound. How about this. I'll video call you when I get the chance."

Delia looked up at him.(Yes, he is tall about 5' 3") She smiled.

"How about I make you some breakfast, huh?" Delia said.

"Sure," Kai replied. "Thanks mom."

He walked to the table and sat down. His mom went into the kitchen to make him some breakfast. About 10 minutes later, his mom came out with a plate filled with pancakes and syrup in her other hand. She set down the plate and syrup saying, "There you go, have at it, but save your brother some."

"Okay mom!" exclaimed a really joyful Kai. Pancakes are his favorite breakfast meal, especially when his mom cooks them. He ate 1/2 of the pancakes in 1 minute. He stopped leaving the other half for Ash. Kai took a gulp from his milk and almost finished the glass.

He looked at it and sighed. There was very little left, but he couldn't finish it, even if he wanted to. He set down the glass and got up and took the plate and glass to the kitchen where Delia was making some more pancakes. He set the glass by the sink and put the pancakes in the microwave to stay warm.

"Thank you mom," said Kai. "I really enjoy your cooking."

"You're welcome," she returned. "I'm glad that you do. Did you save Ash some?"

"Yes, I did. It's in the microwave." replied Kai.

"Okay honey, I think you should go now."

"I was just about to say that. Well mom, see ya later!" he said, hugging his mom.

"Okay, son. Hope you become a great Pokémon trainer!" she called to Kai walking out the door.

Kai waved and shut the door.

' _He has his father's qualities._ ' Delia thought

* * *

- _Later that morning (11:00 AM)_ -

He was running to Professor Oak's lab. It took him about five minutes to get there. After all, he only lived a short distance away. As he got there, he was greeted by the Oak brothers. Gary and Blake.

' _Oh great,_ ' he thought. ' _Company._ ' He gets very annoyed with them, mostly Blake.

"Well, well, well!" Gary started. "Look who has come for his Pokémon!"

"Is that, Kai Ketchum?" asked Blake.

"Why yes it is," answered Gary.

"Heh," Blake sneered. "If you're looking for a starter Pokémon, they are all gone. Maybe you should have gotten here sooner!" Blake crossed his arms.

"Probably," Kai started. "But your grandfather said I'll get a "special" starter, even if I came early."

The Oak brothers had a very puzzled look on their faces. Kai just laughed.

"Well, see ya! Hey Blake." called Kai.

"What?" Blake said.

"When I get my starter, let's have a Pokémon battle."

"Sure, whatever." answered Blake. "Your Pokémon will probably suck anyways. So I'll win."

"We'll see my friend." Kai dashed off towards the door of Professor Oak's lab.

"A special starter, what will it be?" asked Gary.

"How 'bout we follow him and see what he gets." suggested Blake.

"That might be the smartest idea I have heard all day!" exclaimed Gary. "Let's go!"

They went up the steps following Kai.

- _Professor Oak's Lab (11:50 AM)_ -

"Well, Kai," Professor Oak said. "You're here for your Pokémon. Let me get for you."

He walked towards the back and grabbed a red topped Poke ball. Kai wondered what it was. Professor Oak came forward with the Poke ball.

"This is your Pokémon, Kai." Professor Oak said. The Poke ball opened and it spilled a white light, taking form of a short Pokémon. When the light cleared Kai saw what Pokémon it was. It had a yellow body and brown armor-like chest. Its eyes were closed, like it was sleeping. It was also hovering in the air.

Kai looked at the Pokémon in awe. The Pokémon slightly opened its eyes and gazed straight at Kai. This was the perfect Pokémon for Kai.

"It's name is Abra." Professor Oak said. "He is the special starter I was talking about."

"Abra?" asked Kai. "Isn't he a Psychic type Pokémon?"

"Yes, he is." Replied Oak

"Okay, he's a good Pokémon. Won't he be a bit… never mind" said Kai.

"It's alright. I understand your hesitation." replied Professor Oak.

"Well," Kai started. He looked at Abra again and said, "I can't wait to get to know you Abra!"

He ran up to Abra and hugged him. "We will be the talk of Kanto!" Secretly, he always wanted this Pokémon. His calm and reserved was gone, but it quickly returned.

"Professor Oak?" asked Kai. "What moves does he know?

"Well, let's see," Professor Oak said. " I look forward to your days as a trainer. Before I forget, here are your Pokeballs and Pokedex. The Pokeballs are important for you to use. I'll get more on why when your brother comes."

Kai put the Poke balls on his belt. Kai took the Pokedex and pointed it at Abra.

A male-robotic voice whirred. "Abra, the Psychic Power Pokémon, it sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping. Possible moves, Teleport, Psybeam, and Tackle. Weaknesses: Dark, Bug, and Ghost types. Strong against: Fighting and Poison type Pokémon"

"Wow!" Kai exclaimed. "This is one cool Pokémon!"

"Ab-abra!" exclaimed at the reaction of his trainer.

"Well, it seems you two will get along perfectly!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "I'll explain everything once your brother gets here."

"Alright, my friend! We shall wait."

Gary and Blake were listening to everything they said. Gary and Blake looked at each other and Gary said, "You're screwed."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was fun to type! I know, I know what you're thinking. But this is my story, and I think Abra is a good Pokémon for Kai. Especially for what I got in store for him in the future. It's my story and I can do what I want, in reason. XD Well, if you like what you read please feel free to, review this chapter, follow, and favorite this story for more. This is I.F.D. Kai, signing off. BYE! –waves-**


	2. Chapter 2: Ash's Pokemon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANY OTHER THINGS**

 _ **A/N: Hey I.F.D. Kai coming to you with another chapter! In this chapter, like I said in the last one, this chapter will be dedicated to Ash. How he wakes up, etc. Let's hope I remember… If not I can adlib.**_

 _ **thor94: Awesome name. And about that, yes it will happen, just be patient. I still need to go through Johto and Hoenn regions ^_^**_

 _ **Time for a recap….**_

* * *

 _A male-robotic voice whirred. "Abra, the Psychic Power Pokémon, it sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping. Possible moves, Teleport, Psybeam, and Tackle. Weaknesses: Dark, Bug, and Ghost types"_

" _Wow!" Kai exclaimed. "This is one cool Pokémon!"_

" _Ab-abra!" exclaimed at the reaction of his trainer._

" _Well, it seems you two will get along perfectly!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "I'll explain everything once your brother gets here."_

" _Alright, my friend! We shall wait."_

 _Gary and Blake were listening to everything they said. Gary and Blake looked at each other and Gary said, "You're screwed."_

 _#########################################_

 _Chapter 2: Ash's Pokémon_

 _The Kanto/Indigo Journeys_

 _Starter Arc_

 _###############################################_

 _(Around Noon, maybe after)_

The afternoon sun beamed in Ash's eyes. He squinted his eyes and turned in his bed. ' _The sun is always hitting my eyes,_ ' thought an annoyed Ash. ' _It always finds my eyes, I wonder if my brother had the same problem_ '

Speaking of his brother, he didn't hear him in his top bunk. As he was about to get up, he heard his door open and his mom was pounding a metal spoon on a metal bowl….

[BANG BANG BANG BANG!]

"Ash Ketchum, you get up out of bed and come downstairs!" exclaimed Delia as she was banging the metal kitchen utensils.

"Mom!" he yelled covering his ears. The banging kept going. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"You better be!" Delia yelled back, stopping. She may yell at Ash, only because she loves him so much. It was a… Love yell, if one could say that.

Ash looked at the clock, 'Damn,' he thought. 'I overslept.'

"Your brother already left, hurry and eat." Delia said leaving Ash's room.

Ash groaned and mumbled a few profanities. He got up and ran downstairs, in his pajamas mind you, and stopped at the table. "Thanks for getting me up mom," Ash said. "I overslept."

"No problem sweetie," Delia smiled as she placed a tower of pancakes before Ash.

Ash looked wide-eyed at the pancakes, "Thanks Mom!" he yelled and at with gusto and with no signs of stopping anytime soon. After about 4 or 5 Minutes he finished his pancakes and drank his Orange Juice. The auburn-eyed boy got up and walked to the kitchen.

As he got to the kitchen, he saw his mom slightly crying while washing the dishes. Ash set down his plate and cup by the sink.

"Are you okay mom?" he asked worriedly, concern evident in his eyes.

"M-my sons are starting t-their Pokémon journey today," she said sniffling and putting a plate away. "I hope you guys will be alright."

"Don't worry mom, we will video call you when we get the chance." Ash said softly.

Delia turned to him and gave him a hug, softly sobbing. Ash's eyes softened as he hugged his mom. "We will make you proud." Ash said.

"I know you will." She replied letting go of her youngest son. "Well get going, and don't worry about your dishes."

"Thanks mom," he said letting go of his mom and running towards the front door. "Bye mom!"

"Bye Ash." She said softly as she watched him go out the door in his pajamas. She forgot to tell him about it. 'I wonder if he will find out' Delia said chuckling and washing Ash's dishes.

"Got to hurry, got to hurry, got to hurry!" Ash said running at a fast speed towards Professor Oak's lab. "Come on, come on!" He dashed passed walking residents of Pallet Town. As he raced by, the residents were muttering curses as our favorite hero was racing past them.

"That boy," said a young girl, a year younger than him said. "And his brother"

"Come along dear," her mom said.

* * *

 _-1:40 PM (Professor Oak's lab)-(A/N: I'll forget the whole Ash-Gary scene, cant have it too much like the anime :D)_

"Ah, there you are Ash," said an old man as Ash walked into the old man's laboratory.

This old man was none other than Professor Samuel Oak, the Kanto region's Pokémon Professor. He focuses on completing the PokeDex filling it wih all 151 Pokémon in the region.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm here," Ash panted out of breath.

"It took you awhile to get here Ash," said a male voice. The person the voice belonged to walked out of the lab's shadow. He was wearing a black hat with a white patch in the front. On the white patch was a black symbol of the Indigo League. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath his black jacket with white trimmings, black pants and white sneakers.

He really loved those colors.

"Kai!" Ash cried regaining his breath.

"Sup," Kai said slightly smiling.(A/N: Don't judge me on this, besides he has a catchphrase)

"You're finally here Ash, now since all the Pokémon were gone there are no other Pokémon for you to choose." Professor Oak said to a frowning Ash.

"But I need a Pokémon," Ash pouted slightly. "I want to become a Pokémon Master."

Oak sighed, "Fine there is one more Pokémon for you." Oak walked over to the Pokémon pedestal and all 3 slots were gone.

Ash tilted his head in confusion as did Kai. 'What are you doing old man?' Kai thought asking himself.

As Ash was looking at it, another Pokeball in the center of the pedestal rose up. Ash looked at it in awe, "So cool," he muttered.

Professor Oak looked at Ash. "You're not going to train in your pajamas are you?" he asked.

"No Professor Oak, I got up late and I rushed here as fast as I could." Ash replied really wanting his Pokémon.

"I see," Oak chuckled. "There is one more," he said.

"I'll take it!" yelled/demanded Ash.

"But there is a problem with this last on…" he got cut off again

"I got to have a Pokémon!" Ash insisted.

"Well, alright," Professor Oak said unsurely.

Professor Oak took the Poke ball and tossed it in the air. A white light spilled out of it and a Pokémon came to view. It was small. The light died down and revealed a yellow Pokémon. Its skin or fur, was yellow, it had pointy yellow ears with brown endings, it also had red cheeks. Its tail was in the form of a thunderbolt.

This Pokémon would be Ash's lifelong partner and friend, Pikachu.

"It's name is Pikachu,"

"Oh, its so cute and its awesome!" Ash said picking up Pikachu. Pikachu got a tick mark. "Hi, Pikachu"

 **PIIIIKKAAAACHUUUUUU!**

Ash held on slightly screaming, "Ahhh," Ash continued to hold on to Pikachu.

Kai whistled, then chuckled.

"Its also known as an electric mouse Pokémon, but sometimes it has an electrifying personality." Oak said smugly.

Kai sweat dropped, ' _A pun_ …' he thought unenthusiastically. ' _Really?_ '

"I know what you mean Professor Oak," Ash said slowly and his body was charred.

"Shocking isn't it?" Oak rhetorically asked.

Kai sighed, ' _The puns_ ,' he thought. ' _I think I should leave now_ ,'

"Now," Professor Oak started. "I need you too take these." He held out his hands and there was a PokeDex in his right hand and 5 or 6 Pokeballs in his left hand. "These are your Pokeballs and PokeDex, you will need these to fill your PokeDex."

"Thank y-you…" Ash said softly still shocked. He reached for the Pokeballs... Then….

 **PIKACHUUU!**

Both Professor Oak and Ash got shocked. Poor Ash…

"Let's go outside," Professor Oak said slowly.

"G-good i-idea," Ash agreed.

Kai chuckled again, "What do you think Abra?"

"Ab-Abra!" Abra said.

"You think so?"

Abra just nodded.

* * *

 _-2:40 PM (Outside Prof. Oak's lab)-_

As they got outside a small crowd was gathered around the steps of Professor Oak's lab.

"Mom," Ash said in disbelief as he held Pikachu. Char marks are evident on Ash and Professor Oak.

Kai was right beside Ash and Abra was on his head, sleeping.

"Ash, Kai, I'm so proud of you, you're beginning your Pokémon journey." Delia, Ash's and Kai's mother, said.

"Thanks mom," Kai said slightly blushing.

"I'm going to miss you so m-much, my little boys." She cried holding a green backpack up and wiping her tears with it. Pikachu walked up next to Ash.

She stared at Ash and opened his backpack, "I packed your sneakers, your jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks, rubber gloves to clean your laundry, a new clothesline so you can hang your clothes…" She was about to pull something else out when Ash snatched his backpack away from his mom.

"Can you please stop?" Ash asked. "You are really embarrassing me." Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm just worried for you honey," Delia replied. "I want you to be prepared for your journey."

Kai snickered and softly laughed.

"You think it's funny mister?" Delia asked her son.

Kai immediately stopped, "N-no mom." He said.

The crowd laughed.

"Here is your things honey," his mom said giving him a black and white, one strap backpack.

"Thanks mom," he said again.

Delia looked down at Pikachu, "That's your Pokémon?" she asked Ash.

"Yep, his name is Pikachu," Ash said proudly

"I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their Pokeballs." Delia said thinking she was right, maybe not.

"Huh? Oh, right." He took his Poke ball and said. "Pikachu get in the ball."

Kai sweat dropped as he put on his backpack.

After a few tries….

 **PIIKAACHUUUU!**

Pikachu once again shocked Ash, but this time, it was the entire crowd, plus his mom and his twin Kai.

"Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy!" Oak yelled over the screaming

"Wwwwhhhyyyyy?" Ash asked.

"Rubber blocks electricity."

"Ggggrrrreeeaat to know!"

' _Not agaaaaaiiiiinnnnnn!_ ' Kai thought as he got shocked. ' _Why?_ ' The shocking stopped and Kai immediately felt his head. Abra was still on his head, apparently this Abra has good shock resistance. Perfect.

"Good you're still there buddy." He sighed in relief

The Delia looked at Kai and his head, she found a cute Pokémon on his head.

"And who is this?" she asked Kai.

"Oh, this is Abra," Kai replied taking Abra off his head and holding him out.

"Ab-Abra!" Abra exclaimed in joy.

"Well, he certainly is cute…" Delia said sighing.

"I suppose," Kai said. "Back on my head buddy."

"Abra!"

Abra levitated to his master's head and fell on it, asleep.

"Have a nice journey," his mom said dazed.

"S-suure," Ash replied. He quickly got over him being shocked. "Let's go Kai!"

"Calm down there kiddo, we don't need to rush."

And so starts our journey with our twin heroes. Will they have what it takes to become Pokémon Masters or will they go home?

 _ **Like it? R &R**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that was interesting, I was actually going to continue (which I did and saved it to Notepad) So review what you think about this chapter. And I actually have the whole plot thought out, no I wont put an outline, its just not how I do things… ^_^ Well anyways, this has been I.F.D. Kai, signing off, Peace.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Journey Begins!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM POKÉMON OR ITS CHARACTERS JUST MY STORY…. KINDA SUCKS…**

 _A/N: Hey guys Kai here coming to you with another chapter. I'm really starting to enjoy this; I still haven't caught up with Pokémon Sun/Moon. It's getting good though. No more canon from here on out, unless maybe I can't think of anything. Well anyways on with the fic!_

thor94: I was already planning all that. Just be patient, besides canon stops here.

 _RECAP:_

 _Abra levitated to his master's head and fell on it, asleep._

" _Have a nice journey," his mom said dazed._

" _S-suure," Ash replied. He quickly got over him being shocked. "Let's go Kai!"_

" _Calm down there kiddo, we don't need to rush."_

 _And so starts our journey with our twin heroes. Will they have what it takes to become Pokémon Masters or will they go home?_

#################################################

Chapter 3: The Journey Begins!

The Kanto (Indigo League) Journeys

The Wayward Journey Arc

##########################################

Our Heroes are walking down Route 1, as they were leaving Pallet Town Kai informed and updated Ash on everything about Pokémon. To say the least, Ash picked up on absorbed all this like sponge. He knew how to care for a Pokémon (he's still learning), he knew type disadvantages and advantages, but he's still got a long way to go before memorizing them, and Pikachu started being friendlier.

"Wow, you know so much," Ash said in awe of his older brother.

"I don't know everything," Kai chuckled at his kid brother. He had to admit, Ash soaked up everything. He was a prodigy and Ash didn't even know it.

"Well-"as Ash was about to say something, rustling was heard.

Kai and Ash turned to the sound. The rustling stopped, and then went again. Ash looked confused.

"Hey!" Ash called.

The one running around was a Pidgey.

"A Pidgey?" Ash said.

"Pidgey, a Flying type Pokémon," the mechanical voice said. "It is the easiest of all Pokémon to catch due to its gentle and non violent nature."

"Ooohh," Ash said. "Let me catch this one."

"Go right ahead," Kai replied smiling, "Let us see if you retained what you learned."

"Hn," Ash grunted. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded and charged is thunderbolt.

 **PIIIIIKAAAAAAA… CHUUUUUUUU!**

The bolt landed and it missed.

"Damn," Ash muttered as he saw Pidgey fly high.

Kai chuckled.

"What's funny?" Ash asked. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt again!"

"Ah nothing," Kai smiled as he saw Pikachu fire another Thunderbolt.

The thunderbolt hit and Pidgey fell to the ground, with swirls for eyes.

"Yes!" Ash cheered with Pikachu. "Now, I grab my Poke ball and throw it."

He did as he said and threw his Poke ball at Pidgey, the ball hit it and a red light surrounded Pidgey and it got sucked in the Poke ball.

It shook once… Twice, Thrice, Four times… and on the sixth and last shake the ball pinged, signifying that Pidgey had been caught.

"Yippee! We did it Pikachu!" Ash cheered as he got his Poke ball.

"Congratulations, little bro." Kai said.

Ash got a tick mark, "I'm not your little bro, and we're twins!"

"I was born first."

"By like a minute!"

The two argued back and forth until Pikachu shocked them.

"S-sorry," they both said.

Pikachu nodded. "It's time to see."

Ash threw Pidgey's Poke ball and in a burst of white light Pidgey appeared cooing his name. "Hi Pidgey, the name's Ash Ketchum."

Pidgey cooed its name again in appreciation.

"We will forever be partners," Ash said. "Like me and Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and started talking to Pidgey.

' _Is he a good trainer?'_ Pidgey asked.

' _He's got potential.'_ Pikachu replied

' _Well then, let's go.'_

' _Right'_

"Pidgey, return!" Ash held up his Poke ball and a red beam enveloped Pidgey and sucked him in, Ash put the Poke ball on his belt.

"I caught my first Pokémon!" Ash cheered as he jumped in the air.

"Well done." Kai complimented.

"Let's go onward to the next city!"

"Yup, yup"

In the distance two figures were seen.

"What's so special about them?" asked a hooded man

"They have the makings of great trainers." The other hooded man said. "Especially, that one with the Abra."

"Kai Ketchum?" he asked

"Yes," the man replied. "I sense that within him, a great power lays dormant inside him."

"What great power?"

"That secret will belong to me." He replied.

The other man was about to speak, but his superior held up his hand.

"Team Oni, will have Kai Ketchum." The figure said removing his hood.

He removed his hood, and the first thing you see is his eyes. They were a bright, bright blue. His face was hardened and showed little emotion. His white hair was braided to the left, and he had a noticeable scar on his left eye.

"What about his brother, Master?"

"Another person seems to be interested in him; I overheard something about it, although I can't remember who it was." The Master replied. "Damn this short memory."

The other figure chuckled.

"Wyatt, we are leaving."

"Yes, Master." Wyatt replied.

They both stood up and then vanished without a trace.

- _Sometime down Route 1, near Viridian City_ -

Screaming was heard. Thunder rumbled, lightning crashed in the distance, and it was raining.

"We did nothing to you!" a voice said.

"They won't listen to you!" the older voice yelled over the squawks of a REALLY huge flock of Spearow.

"I know!" the younger voice replied.

A Spearow took a dive at the two people.

"Ash, get down!" the older voice said.

"Ah," Ash instead of dropping, his foot caught on a tree root and he fell. Good thing to because if he hadn't he would've been gouged.

"Kai, what are you gonna do!" Ash asked his older brother next to him.

"I would use Abra, but he's sleeping!" Kai replied sadly.

Pikachu saw the mess the twins were in. Deciding to take action Pikachu jumped up in the air, as he jumped in the air, the rain came down harder.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked a few times.

 **PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAA….. CCCHHHUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Pikachu let loose a giant Thunderbolt. Since it was raining the electric type attack got a power boost. The Thunderbolt connected with the flock of Spearow. The super effective hit landed on the Spearow.

As the lightning attack connected the Spearow got a "shock" of a lifetime. ( _A/N: Bad pun._ )

The lightning, thunder, and rain stopped, and the Spearow flew away charred and some were paralyzed. Seeing the opportunity, Kai and Ash got up. Ash gathered an almost life less Pikachu in his arms as they both ran. As they ran they say a red headed girl riding a bike fast, but her case was different. She heard screaming and footsteps as two boys raced by her bike.

"What's going on!" she yelled.

Ash ran on ahead and Kai skidded to stop and ran back.

"Less talk and pedal faster," Kai panted running next to the girl on the bike.

"Why?"

"A FLOCK OF SPEAROW IS CHASING US!" Kai yelled.

She looked back and her eyes widened, then she laughed. "No flock of Spearow is chasing you."

"What?" Kai and the girl stopped. Kai looked back panting, "WH-when? Oh."

Now that they stopped running and pedaling, Kai looked at the girl. She was wearing a short yellow sleeveless shirt, with red suspenders coming from her SHORT jean shorts; they crossed in the back and connected with the back belt loops. She had her hair in high ponytail, er, wolf's tail, to the left.

Now, Kai wasn't all that into girls, but since he started his journey he's too busy to notice. He slowed down and analyzed the girl. This one thing popped into his head: _Wow_

"Stop looking at me like that," the girl said.

Kai snapped out of his short daze and apologized, "S-sorry." Then it hit him, "Oh hell, I got to go. My brother is at the next town over."

"Viridian City?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied quickly. "The name's Kai Ketchum,"

"I'm Misty," the red head replied.

"Nice meeting you," he said and ran off towards Viridian City.

"Hmm," she thought. "He seems interesting."

* * *

 _-Viridian City-_

Ash was running towards a Pokémon Center, until he got stopped, by a green haired woman on a motorcycle, "Don't go any further." She said with authority.

Ash skidded to a stop, "WH-what? Why?" he asked panting with his Pikachu in his arms.

"There is a Pokémon Thief going on, and we need to know are you affiliated with these two persons." The green haired woman

She held up a picture of two people. The first was a woman. She had apple red hair that was in a weird shape ponytail, a fierce look, green eyes; she wore a short white shirt with a black undershirt, stopping a bit below her… assets. No other way to describe it, hehehe. She had a big red "R" on her shirt. And she was wearing black gloves that ended just below her elbows.

The second person was a man. He had blue hair, his bangs ended at the middle of his cheeks, framing his gentle face. He had somewhat blue eyes; he wore a white shirt, with a black undershirt, that was tucked in. The white shirt had a big red "R" on it. He was also holding a rose… Weirdo.

These two people were from an organization called Team Rocket. Their names are Jessie and James. ( _A/N: I know that these guys were not needed, but you can't have Pokémon without Team Rock, right? Or can you? Hmm, I'll decide_ )

Ash looked at them, "N-no I'm not affiliated with them," Ash said. "I just barely started my journey."

A male mechanical voice whirred, "It's exactly as he said, and I am his PokeDex,"

"Alright then," she said lowering the picture.

"Oh some other kid a bit taller than me will be coming through," Ash said. "He is my twin brother."

"Okay," she looked at his arms and she saw a lifeless Pikachu in his arms. Her eyes widened, "What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you on the way, we need to get him to a Pokémon Center, now." Ash said.

"Get on!" she called and Ash jumped in the side car.

- _Just outside of Viridian City-_

Kai was panting heavily; he hadn't run so fast before. He fell to his knees and propping himself up on his arms. Kai continued to pant.

"M-man," he breathed out. "I-I have-haven't run so fast, I-I need to rest."

Then he fell on his stomach with his arms sprawled out on the ground. "J-Just a little n-"he muttered and he was met with darkness, and a girl's voice echoing.

* * *

- _Pokémon Center, Viridian City_ -

 _(FLASHBACK)_

" _Come on Kai!" yelled a younger Ash running through a forest._

" _Just wait," Kai replied catching up to his brother. "I can't run as fast as you."_

" _You need to work out more,"_

" _Ah be quiet." Kai replied panting as he was running along with Ash. "I know that."_

 _Ash just laughed as he sped off. Kai just sighed and tried to catch up to his brother. Kai looked and saw a cliff that Ash was not even noticing. Kai's eyes widened as he ran even faster than he could, the adrenaline going to his legs._

 _Ash was laughing all the way to the cliff._

" _ASH!" yelled Kai._

 _Ash continued running. Kai sighed and caught up to his brother, but it was all too late. By the time Kai got to the cliff, Ash had already slipped off._

" _AAASSSHH!" hollered Kai._

 _He then heard sobbing; Kai got to the edge of the cliff and saw Ash hanging for dear life on the cliff's edge. "H-help me," Ash said._

" _Always reckless" Kai sighed as he pulled up his brother. He pulled him a safe distance from the cliff's edge._

" _Thanks Kai," Ash said. "We won't tell mom about this will we?"_

" _I think we do, you're bleeding from the chest." Kai replied to his younger brother._

" _Ah, really?" Ash looked from under his shirt, he then chuckled, "Hmm, We are SO gonna get scolded aren't we?"_

" _Yeah," Kai replied thinking of how it will turn out._

 _They both just laughed and laughed and laughed._

( _END FLASHBACK_ )

* * *

Kai chuckled, while still having his eyes closed.

"What's funny?" asked a familiar male voice.

Kai slowly opened his eyes and saw his twin looking over him. "Ah nothing, I was just remembering something." He replied smoothly.

"What were you remembering?" Ash asked.

"That time where we were running and you slipped off that cliff."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Ash said grinning. "We got scolded badly, and we couldn't go out for days. I still have that scar though."

Ash lifted up his shirt and an asterisk shaped scar was on the center of his chest. "Still there." He lowered his shirt.

"Where are we?" Kai asked sitting up.

"The Viridian City Pokémon Center," Ash replied.

"How's Pikachu?"

"Nurse Joy said that he'll be okay."

"Where's Abra?" Kai asked looking around.

"Relax, here he is." Ash handed him Abra's Poke ball.

"How long was I out?"

Ash thought about it. "About a few hours."

"How'd I get here?"

"Some red headed girl dragged you here, her name, I believe is, Misty. Oh that reminds me, she's upset with you."

Kai did a double take, "Say what? Why?"

"When you dragged her on her bike, the handlebar broke and the chain came off."

"Oh, hehe sorry." He replied.

"You better be!" a female voice came from the door

Kai flinched and let out a slight shriek. Ash just smirked and inwardly chuckled, " _Kai shrieked? Whoa, that's a first_ "

"Geez, what the hell." Kai muttered.

"You better be sorry," Misty repeated. "You broke my bike, and now you're gonna fix it!"

"They're easy fixes." Kai replied. "Just go to a bike store."

"I want my bike fixed now!" the red head said.

"Relax, I'll fix it later," Kai said trying to soothe an angry Misty. "Though fixing it won't be easy, and it's going to take awhile for me to think on how I am going to do it."

"How long will that take?" she asked, a lot calmer now.

"Hmm," Kai thought about it. "I dunno"

Kai threw his Poke ball in the air, and a white light spilled out, revealing the form of Abra.

"Abra," it said.

"Good you're safe." Kai sighed.

Abra floated to Kai's head and rested on it. He never knew why, but Abra always enjoyed laying or sitting on his head. Misty stared at Abra like it was something that fell on Earth.

"What is that?" she asked

"Uh," Kai said, looking up at Abra. "This is Abra, my starter Pokémon."

" _That's_ your starter Pokémon?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kai replied. "Is it so hard to believe?"

She just looked at Kai, "Yes."

"Fair enough"

Kai got out of the bed; he realized that he was in his t-shirt and pants. He looked around the room and found his clothes hanging on a chair. He walked over to it and put on his jacket and shoes. He tied them and stood up.

"There I'm good." He said to himself. "Well, I'll be going to the lobby."

With that said, he walked passed Misty and walked out the door.

- _Some time during the day, in a field near the Pokémon Center (2:15 PM)-_

"Okay Abra, try Psybeam again on that tree!"

Abra said it's name and fired a purple-yellowish beam at a nearby tree. When it connected the tree's trunk had a deep gash and a scorch mark on the bark.

"Now use Tackle to knock it down!"

Abra charged at the tree headfirst at the hole at tree and connected. The tree tipped over with a loud crash.

"Perfect!" Kai said to his Psychic starter.

Abra said its name in appreciation and floated back to Kai, resting on his head.

I think I should clarify this. Kai decided to train with Abra so they can be without flaws in their next battle, be it trainer or wild Pokémon. So Kai went to a field nearby and started training. Ash had the same idea so he started training with his Pidgey.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Ash commanded.

Pidgey cooed its name and flapped his wings so fast a tornado kicked up and demolished 2 trees. Its Gust attack was more powerful than any other Flying type. Ash decided to take a break and walk over to Kai. Ash wanted Pidgey and Abra to bond and become friends.

Abra levitated from Kai's head and floated to Pidgey.

" _So, what's going on?"_ Pidgey asked.

" _I think our trainers want us to get along."_ Abra replied

" _That can work."_

So Pidgey and Abra talked about who they were and related stories before everything happened. While they were doing that Kai was finishing up Ash's crash course on Pokémon welfare, type advantages and weaknesses, and other things related. Needless to say, Ash passed with flying colors.

"Wow, you knew more than I thought." Ash said in amazement. "Yup, I have an awesome brother."

Kai chuckled, "Eh, well, I'm not awesome; I'm just knowledgeable on this stuff. Let's just say that studying with Professor Oak and other Pokémon experts paid off."

"No wonder why you were gone most of the day." Ash marveled.

"Yes it was." He agreed.

"Whoa," said a familiar female voice.

Ash and Kai turn to find Misty staring at them. "You know more than all my sisters combined."

Kai's face turned a slight shade of red and he was scratching the back of his neck and smiling nervously. "Eh, well." was all he could say at the moment.

* * *

 _Like it? R &R_

 _ **A/N:**_ _And that's a wrap! It took a lot longer than I wanted to. And about this sudden stop is well… I'm learning to a suspenseful writer. So, I may as well start now, right? Lol… Well, the next chapter SHOULD be coming out within the next week or 2, depends if I can get online at the time… Who is Team Oni? What do they want with the Ketchum Twins? Find out next time! Well, that's all. This is I.F.D. Kai, signing off. P34C3!_

 _Next chapter: The First Badge_


	4. Chapter 4: The First Badge

**A/N: Wassup guys! It's been forever huh? Well, i finally found a way to update, it's kinda weird. Anyways I'm probably a bit rusty, also im making a new fanfic based off of Quantum Leap (1989 - 1993). It'll start from Naruto, to whatever, to something else, to another, until I decide to stop. Also I changed my name... _again._ Enough rambling, on with the fic!**

 **Guest: Well, it was what I saw. But it is a mistake I will fix later in the story. :)**

 _Recap:_

 _"That can work."_

 _So Pidgey and Abra talked about who they were and related stories before everything happened. While they were doing that Kai was finishing up Ash's crash course on Pokémon welfare, type advantages and weaknesses, and other things related. Needless to say, Ash passed with flying colors._

 _"Wow, you knew more than I thought." Ash said in amazement. "Yup, I have an awesome brother."_

 _Kai chuckled, "Eh, well, I'm not awesome; I'm just knowledgeable on this stuff. Let's just say that studying with Professor Oak and other Pokémon experts paid off."_

 _"No wonder why you were gone most of the day." Ash marveled._

 _"Yes it was." He agreed._

 _"Whoa," said a familiar female voice._

 _Ash and Kai turn to find Misty staring at them. "You know more than all my sisters combined."_

 _Kai's face turned a slight shade of red and he was scratching the back of his neck and smiling nervously. "Eh, well." was all he could say at the moment._

 **The Kanto(Indigo League) Journeys**

 **Chapter 4: The First Badge**

 **The Wayward Journey Arc**

_

 _Sigh._

That's all that was happening. Kai looked at Misty and couldn't come up with anything to answer her back. That was a first. Right now, all we see is Misty glaring at Kai, waiting for him to answer. She had asked what he was planning on what he was going to do on his journey. All he was gonna do was travel Kanto and win badges, he didn't care for the glory.

"I don't know." Kai replied to the redhead. Misty frowned. "I'm on this journey to help out my brother here." he glanced at Ash training with Pikachu and Pidgey.

"I think that answer is good enough," Misty sighed. "You're not ambitious are you?"

Kai shook his head, "Nah, I just roll with whatever is happening, no use getting bent out of shape because of it." Kai said. "Well, time to help out Ash with his training. And I still dont have a second Pokemon."

"Eh well, you'll get one eventually," Misty said to Ash's twin as Kai got up. He then walked over to Ash.

"Need help?" Kai asked his brother. Ash nodded.

"Let's go Abra!" Kai said as he took up his end of the field.

"I will serve as the battle's referee," Misty announced, which stunned both Ash and Kai. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing," they both said.

Misty shook her head. Boys will be boys. "Please send out your first Pokemon!"

"Lets do this, Pidgey!" Ash called and his Flying type flew passed him and landed on the ground.

"You ready buddy?' Kai asked his partner.

"Abra." It replied and flew from Kai's head and to the field.

"Battle, begin!" Misty shouted.

"Lets go! Abra use Tackle!" Kai commanded his Psychic Pokemon and Abra charged at Pidgey.

"Pidgey dodge, then use Gust!" Ash said quickly. Pidgey cooed its named and dodged Abra's Tackle, when that was finished Pidgey flapped his wing quickly and a tornado of air came towards Abra.

Kai's eyes widened, "Abra, use Teleport to get away!" he commanded. Abra disappeared just before Gust hit him.

-Route 1-

"Gary's number one! Gary's number one!" a bunch of voices cheered. These voices were his cheerleaders.

Gary in his almighty way, smirked and said, "Don't worry ladies, the Gary will beat that loser."

"Gaaaaaarrryy!" the cheerleaders cooed with hearts in their eyes. These women, geez.

-Battle further down Route 1-

The battle was a bit longer than expected. Kai thought ahead, while Ash thought on the fly. Completely opposite of each. It was interesting.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Abra!" Ash commanded his electric partner.

Pikachu nodded and started storing electricity in his cheeks. "Pika.. Chuuuu!" he said as he released his bolt of yellow lightning.

"Abra, dodge then use Tackle!" Kai commanded his lifetime partner. Abra hummed in acknowledgement and did what his master told him, trusting him.

It worked like a charm as Abra dodged the Thunderbolt he used Tackle to take away the last sliver of health Pikachu had.

"The winner is, Kai Ketchum!" Misty said raising her hand in the air by Kai. Kai smiled and let out a breath he had been holding since the match. Abra floated over back to his master and rested on his head. Kai sat down on the ground and crossed his arms. He began analyzing the battle that just happened. Seeing what he could of done differently. He started analyzing the battle bit by bit. Granted it was time consuming, but it as how he got better as a trainer.

Ash stood there in awe of his brother. 'He's amazing.' he thought. 'We are TOTALLY making the League.' his eyes lit up in excitement.

-Viridian City Gym-

"Ah we're here." Kai smiled looking at the building. The building looked a little technical. He then proceeded to walk to the door, he made gis way up to it and saw a note.

[ _Sorry trainers, this gym is out of service for the time being. -Virdian City Gym Leader_ ]

Ash read it as well. "Damn," he muttered. "There goes this one."

Kaio nodded. "There is another gym at Pewter City." he mentioned.

"Alright! Let's go!"

 **A** **/N: Sorry for the delay on this one. This year has been hectic for me. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it should be soon. I made this shorter as i wanted to give you guys something to read lol. Anyways, Review, Follow and Favorite if you wanna see more.**

 **As always, have a good day. Ciao.**

 **-Maruxmorn**


End file.
